<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'cause you can't lose something you never had by bituin (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099608">'cause you can't lose something you never had</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bituin'>bituin (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>morning suns and evening skies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Paris, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cussing, First Dates, Getting to Know Each Other, Kinda, M/M, Mention of Death, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Youtuber AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bituin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I met my soulmate in Paris." Yuu repeats in his head. "In the City of Love, of all places." He thinks his life is pulled straight out of a work of fiction right now.</p><p>(He may or may not be right about that.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Mineo &amp; Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>morning suns and evening skies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Asanoya Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'cause you can't lose something you never had</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone! this is my fourth and last work for asanoya week 2020, fulfilling the day 7 prompt which is: soulmates! i certainly had fun writing this one, i won't lie. i'm three days late but who cares AHAHAH<br/>this is also inspired by two soulmate prompts i saw,,, i just dont remember who tweeted/posted them TuT</p><p>anyways!! before proceeding to the fic, i would like to thank the mods for asanoya week for a job well done and for giving us an opportunity to share our work! to all the writers, artists, and content creators who have participated, i appreciate all of you. asanoya week 2020 will hold a special place in my heart since it's the first time i've participated in a fan week ever, and the first time i've written a fic for a ship!</p><p>and to everyone who has read, left kudos, commented and bookmarked my stuff,,, i would like to thank all of u so much for appreciating my works. it really means a lot to me since i've only recently started to write again! xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://www.knowyoursoulmate.com</p><p>
  <strong>SOULMATES: EVERYTHING YOU NEED TO KNOW!</strong>
</p><p>by Enaga Fumi <em>(The Japanese Daily) </em>– January 14, 2012</p><p>
  <em>Table of Contents</em>
</p><ol>
<li>What is a soulmate?</li>
<li>History of soulmates</li>
<li>How do you know if someone is your soulmate?</li>
<li>I don't like my soulmate! Help!</li>
</ol><p>1. <strong>WHAT IS A SOULMATE?</strong></p><p><strong>soul mate </strong>/ˈsōl ˌmāt/</p><p>
  <em>noun</em>
</p><ul>
<li>a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.</li>
</ul><p>2.<strong> HISTORY OF SOULMATES</strong></p><p><em>Despite countless researches done by sociology experts in the past decades, there has been no concrete proof which explains the origin of the soulmate phenomenon. <strong><span class="u">Many theories</span></strong></em> <em>regarding this topic have surfaced on the world wide web, none of which have ever been proved to be true.</em></p><p>3.<strong> HOW DO YOU KNOW IF SOMEONE IS YOUR SOULMATE?</strong></p><p>
  <em>It is common knowledge that most people, when born, are only given the chance to see two shades: black and white. The only time they will be able to see all colors is when they make direct physical contact with their soulmate. Until then, an individual can only see a void of color for the duration of their lives.</em>
</p><p><em>Another soulmate determiner is the marking on a person's left wrist, that appear on their 21st birthday, which indicate</em> <em>how much longer there is before their soul mate passes, only for them to see. If a person with a soulmate shares this information with anyone else, it will cause the soul mate bond to break entirely, leaving both parties no choice but to live without their other half for the entirety of their lives. </em></p><p>
  <em>However a person gets to meet their soulmate though, is a total mystery. Some people find theirs in a week, some never do. It is believed that fate and destiny are the only abstract factors responsible with this</em>
</p><p>4.<strong> I DON'T LIKE MY SOULMATE! HELP!</strong></p><p>
  <em>Despite the notion that soulmates are supposed to love and live together forever, not everyone chooses to get together with the soulmate they are destined with. People may still choose to get together with whomever they want. After all, you don't get to choose who you really love, do you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We hope this article helped! Leave a comment below for comments and suggestions!</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>🗓</strong> <strong>OCTOBER 10, 2016 (MONDAY)</strong></p><p><strong>🕛</strong> <strong>12:04:56 AM</strong></p><p><strong>📌</strong> <strong>MIYAGI PREFECTURE, JAPAN</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Happy birthday to you...</p><p>Happy birthday to you...</p><p>Happy birthday, my dear Yuu...</p><p>Happy birthday to you..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuu sends a grateful look towards his grandfather's way. "Thank you, <em>Ojiisan. </em>You know you didn't have to do this, right?" He points at the mini sponge cake on his hands and four balloons tacked neatly on every corner of their dining table. "All the money you spent on this could've gone to your maintenance..." His eyebrows crinkle at his own words. <em>Ojiisan</em> didn't really need maintaining of any sort, did he? Despite his ripe age, Mineo was still able to function just as well as men in their forties. </p><p>"...Or anything else you like to spend on, for that matter." He continues, and the elder only waves him off.</p><p>"Eh, it's no big deal, kid. I have nothing else to spend my money on anymore. You know I only spend much money on women, but unfortunately I think I'm starting to lose my charm." It makes Yuu snort and Mineo can't help but chuckle as well. <em>I guess that’s true</em>.</p><p>"Besides, just because you're a big shot now doesn't mean I can't give you things! I raised you with all my blood, sweat, and tears. This is the last thing you could do to return me the favor." the younger nods and hums, mumbling "Alright then, <em>Ojiisan</em>". He supposes it's alright, getting nice presents from his only parental figure every now and then. It's only yearly that this ever happens, anyway. He props the cake on his hands onto the table in front of him.</p><p>"By the way, <em>Ojiisan</em>, I'm no big shot! <em>I mean, </em>I plan to be, one day, but I don't think I'm there yet." This was true. Yuu had only started traveling recently, creating a YouTube channel under the guise of 'Noyager' (Nishinoya + voyager, isn’t that a good play with words?) about six months ago to pursue his dream of going on a lifelong escapade.</p><p>True to his screen name, most of Yuu's content has consisted of him immortalizing his experiences while traveling across Japan. Lately, though, he has thought of expanding his horizons even further and considered flying past his home country— anywhere his savings could possibly take him. After all, he was only traveling solo, so the expenses didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would. </p><p>"Yada, yada. Stop humbling yourself, Yuu. You're gonna get there, either way! You're gonna be a famous traveler, manifest it! You’re gonna go to places and someone will get you sponsored 'til you don't have to spend money from your own pocket anymore, you'll see!" Mineo exclaims. Yuu appreciates the positivity and so he decides to agree. With such confidence coming from his grandfather, an internal dilemma that his ambitions were not going to get him anywhere near successful subsides a little.</p><p>"Aaaaanyway, hold on, kid. We're totally missing the point of this celebration! Have you checked on your wrist yet?”</p><p>Yuu goes rigid for a split second. Of course, how could he forget? He seems to have pushed his main objective for the day during the small talk he shared with his grandfather (whom he hasn't seen in a little longer than a month).</p><p>After all, it was Yuu's twenty-first birthday.</p><p>Twenty-first birthdays usually meant something special for most people, as it is the day when a person acquires the ability to find out when their soulmate dies. A <em>soulmate-identifying timer</em>, in short. It's quite a terrifying ordeal (at least for Yuu), but for those who are fixated on living life with someone by their side, it was worth knowing. Some people are lucky enough to find <em>The One </em>in such a short amount of time, and some— well, some end up unfortunate, waiting for two whole decades only to find out that time has run out for their other halves.</p><p>To answer his grandfather’s question, the younger shakes his head and mutters a "No, I haven't", followed by a questioning look from his <em>Oji</em><em>isan</em>. "Oh? What are you waiting for?"</p><p>There's a moment of silence before Yuu scratches his head. "Well..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Growing up, if someone were to ask Yuu what he felt about the concept of soulmates, he probably would have answered them with a shrug. The truth is, he wasn't the kind of person who dwelled on it that much. Unlike most people his age, he wasn't dead set on finding solace on other people when they can't find it in themselves. Yuu was not like that at all.</p><p>(A childhood comprised of barely witnessing his mother and father getting along under the same roof and eventually ending up being taken care of by his grandfather might be a contributing factor to this.)</p><p>Yuu grew up learning that it could be burdensome to rely on other people for immaterial things like that. He grew up with his grandfather instilling on him that you don't have to seek happiness in others. As he became older, he kept it as a constant reminder to himself that unless you're certain you can't do things on your own anymore, there isn't really a need to ask for help. Yuu was independent and self-sufficient like that, and he was okay with it.</p><p>Over the years, he had heard people in all stages of their lives, young and old, gushing about the right moment when they would get to meet their <em>One and Only</em>. Yuu, out of respect and meek interest, had always listened and paid attention to their stories and wishes, but that much was enough for him.</p><p>From time to time, though, he couldn’t help but wonder how it felt like. He had only ever seen people and objects and places in shades of black and white, and sometimes, when it’s three in the morning and the only source of light there is are the glow-in-the-dark lizards stuck to his room’s ceiling, he would get into thinking how colors would look like before his eyes. He thought about how much of a difference would it make if he went to places without feeling like he’s watching a live 1950s motion picture unfold right before his eyes.</p><p>There were also days when he thought about whatever color appears first as soon as one person’s skin touched their soulmate’s own. Was it yellow, the color people would associate with happiness? Was it green, a color they would describe nature? Was it blue, a color often associated with melancholy? Or could it be red, the said color of love? Maybe it varies depending on how they feel, too. It could also be a random color they both liked.</p><p>And then there were times when he would end up wondering what the feelings of those who have found their soulmate had felt upon realizing that they have finally met them. Was it ecstasy? Dread? Confusion? It was a question he knew that won't be satisfied unless he came across it personally.</p><p>Yet on top of all that, there's one thing Yuu doesn't like about being the only one to know when your soulmate's fate ends. It’s the one thing that’s preventing him from doing what he’s expected to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuu runs a finger at a spot on his left wrist. If he concentrated on it hard enough, he would feel a small dent. <em>The timer, that must be where it is</em>.</p><p>"<em>Ojiisan... </em> I don’t think I’m going to look at it right now."</p><p>Mineo looks at him pointedly. "Eh?"</p><p>"I said I’m not going to look at it right now, <em>Ojiisan</em>. I’m not in a rush, anyway."</p><p>"What do you mean you're not in a rush? Don't you wanna find love, son? Don't you wanna..." The elder pauses, making gestures out of his hand again. "Settle? Be happy. Get a headstart on whether you should be looking for your soulmate or not?"</p><p>"It's not like that, <em>Ojiisan</em>. Of course, I do want to settle. It's just... I've been thinking about something for a little while now."</p><p>Mineo isn’t mad, but it’s clear that he feels lost. Yuu can judge from the way his eyebrows furrow and his lips quirk into something far from a smile.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>Yuu gestures to the chair before him, pulling it to take his seat, shortly followed by his grandfather. He speaks again the moment Mineo is sitting on his own chair.</p><p>"I've been thinking... don't you think it’s unfair that only I can get to find out when my soulmate's death occurs? I think it is, especially on their part."</p><p>"Say for example, I find out that my soulmate only gets six months to live. If I were dead set on finding them, knowing that I only have less than a year to discover who they are would most certainly make me rush things out. And I don't want to rush things out, <em>Ojiisan. </em>I don't want to speed things up just so I could meet them, because what if they didn't want to meet me anyway?"</p><p>"The last thing I want for my soulmate to do is force themself to be with me because I was taking things too fast and was so desperate to find them I started touching everyone's shoulder wherever I go to see if I'd start seeing colors. I want my soulmate to live, <em>Ojiisan. </em>It doesn't matter if I only see black and white. For twenty-one years I've lived with it, anyway. What's a couple more going to do?"</p><p>"I just want my soulmate live in the moment. Even without me. Even if I knew I only had one day left with them, I'm not going to rush."</p><p>As soon as Yuu ends his little speech, he is sure he sees his <em>Ojiisan</em>'s eyes twinkle before him, revealing a baffled Yuu through his irises.</p><p>"<em>Ojiisan... </em>are you alright?" Mineo lets out a booming laugh. This time, it’s his turn to be confused, as he mimics his old man’s actions rather awkwardly.</p><p>"More than alright... Yuu! Good god, this is the man I've raised right here! You have such a good heart, boy. I didn't think words like those you just said would come out of your mouth ever!" The elder states with pride, and even if he isn’t sure whether to feel insulted or praised, Yuu jumps a little in his seat, flattered. If there was one habit he couldn't grow out of, it was the fact that whenever someone compliments him on something he does, he always feels shy. To be honest, he thinks it's a character flaw.</p><p>The nice part of being showered with compliments, though, is knowing praise enough to be able to give it back</p><p>"Well, it's because I've learned from the best!" Yuu holds out two thumbs up. Mineo is grinning widely now, stretching his arms wide to give his grandson a hug.</p><p>"A manly hug for such a manly man. Whatever you decide on doing today, <em>Ojiisan </em>will support you."</p><p>"I know you will, <em>Ojiisan. </em>You always support me, so thank you so much."</p><p>"Of course. Now what about we eat your cake, huh? I think we both could use some sugar."</p><p>"Well, it's your money you bought that with. It’s your call." </p><p>"Well then, let’s eat!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>🗓</strong> <strong>OCTOBER 12, 2020 (MONDAY)</strong></p><p><strong>🕛</strong> <strong>09:47:32 AM</strong></p><p><strong>📌</strong> <strong>PARIS, FRANCE</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On his second day in Paris, Yuu receives a call from his grandfather over the phone. He wonders whether it's his mobile data or the home Wi-Fi connection he's using right now.</p><p>(He hopes it's the latter. Yuu would have a tough time buying him another data package where he is right now, and if his <em>Ojiisan </em>consumes all of it, he wouldn’t be able to answer Yuu’s calls, and Yuu wouldn’t be able to show him live clips of the places he goes to.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Paris was the eighth destination that Yuu had gone in, all throughout his trips around the world. He had gone to travel across Japan, then South Korea, to Thailand, Taiwan, and the Philippines before deciding to jump to Europe, starting off at Italy, Germany, and now, France.</p><p>Each country he visited had imprinted a remarkable impression on him, like when he successfully caught a blue marlin at sea while he was in Italy, or when he first rode a horse in the Philippines, in a chilly city called Baguio. He kept at least three pictures of him during his most favorite moments in those different places, printing them in postcard layouts to send to his grandfather.</p><p>He also didn't miss the chance to film most of his travel vlogs, of course. For the first two countries, Yuu remembers only having an average of fifteen thousand views per video and a total of ten thousand subscribers, but due to his "charisma that flows even outside of the screen" and "honest-to-goodness reviews on popular places around the world" as told by other popular content creators on his platform, several people had slowly started to know his name, watchers from all over the world grateful to discover him as his videos helped them plan their personal trips, or just helped them in general at really rough times.</p><p>By the time he uploaded his travel vlog to the Philippines, his channel had boomed an average of one hundred and twenty-five thousand views per video, obtaining a total of almost half a million subscribers.</p><p>Several travel agencies and other brands have started discovering him, too, offering to pay him for trips to review their establishments and vacation spots.</p><p>People eventually came to talk him into going places for free which <em>was just like Ojiisan had said.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Speaking of which.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>["Yes, Ojiisan, I'm alright in here. I've been doing this for more than five years now, I won't get lost. Trust me. I'm a big man!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>["You're five foot four at most."]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>["That's not what I— you know what, never mind that. Don't you think you're forgetting something, huh?"]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>["Forgetting? What am I forgetting? I don't know. I'm pretty sure my memory is still sharp as a knife, kid."]</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yuu mumbles, a little away from his phone. "Well I'm not sure about that."</p><p>
  <strong> <em>["What did you just say?!"]</em> </strong>
</p><p>The younger man suppresses a shriek from coming out his throat. Sure, it's already been two days, but Yuu would still appreciate a small greeting. <em>How </em><em>does this old man have such good hearing but such a bad memory?! I don't get it. I hope I don’t become like that when I get old.</em></p><p><em>["Nothing, Ojiisan. Anyway, I should go. I need to film something and it's almost lunch time."] </em>Yuu doesn't hide the disappointment in his tone, getting ready to end their fifteen minute call.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>["Is that so? Take care then, kid. Goodbye."]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>["Thanks. Good—"]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>["I'm just messing with you, Yuu! Belated happy birthday, son! I'm so sorry the greeting was delayed for two days."]</em> </strong>
</p><p>Yuu almost sobs at hearing his greeting. He pounds a fist to his chest to stifle it.</p><p>
  <em>["Ouuuuh, Ojiisan! I thought you really forgot. I was about to cry there for a moment."]</em>
</p><p><strong><em>["Oh, please! How could I ever forget? You're like, my only grandson anyways."]</em></strong>The younger snorts at this. Well, he's not wrong. It's always been him and his grandfather since God knows when. <em>Was it really that long ago already?</em></p><p>
  <em>["I suppose that's right."]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>["Ojiisan won't be able to send any gift, by the way, so I apologize."]</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>["A greeting is enough, Ojiisan. You already know that."] </em>
</p><p><strong><em>["Right, of course. Anyways, I'll leave you by yourself now! Don't want to spoil your trip. You might even find your soulmate there!"]</em></strong>There's a hint of excitement in his <em>Oj</em><em>iisan</em>'s voice and Yuu only laughs it off.</p><p>
  <em>["Take care, Ojiisan. Love you."]</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>["Love you too, kid."]</em> </strong>
</p><p>Mineo's words never leave his mind as he gets ready for his adventures for the whole day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>These are the events which lead Nishinoya Yuu into finding his soulmate.</p><p>Yuu left the hotel at exactly 10:36 AM.</p><p>Prior to that, he had been distracted by the puzzle game he installed from a random advertisement out of boredom while waiting for his airplane to Paris for half an hour after his call with his grandfather. By the time he looked at his phone’s clock again, it was already seventeen minutes past ten. He hastily pushed himself off his bed and walked straight to the bathroom, rigorously washing his face and brushing his teeth, then changed into more presentable clothes right after. He took his messenger bag and stuffed the following: keys, camera, wallet, phone. Then, he grabbed the monopod resting comfortably on his bedside table. Checked his bag again. Keys, camera, wallet, phone. He snuck one last look at his mirror and decided not to put any styling product, bangs hanging off his head, swaying lightly thanks to the windy and chilly October weather. With that, he left his room.</p><p>As he headed out of the hotel, he snatched his camera out of his bag and set it up, getting ready to film the second and main part of his vlog (his first part was just the introductions, anyway), headed to a café he had searched on Google the night before in hopes of catching their special morning menu which lasted up until eleven.</p><p>The café wasn't that long of a walk from the hotel, so Yuu decided that  it would be fine to take a stroll. With his camera pointed to his face, he went on about the things he wanted to do while he was in the country, saying <em>maybe I should eat my heart out on a fancy restaurant at night all by myself</em>, <em>or pay a visit to the Eiffel Tower and scream "<strong>IF YOU'RE SINGLE, BREATHE. IF YOU'RE TAKEN, DON'T!</strong>" while he's there</em>. He thought that last that could get him in jail, so he disregarded the idea right away.</p><p>"You know, it would actually be really nice if I went to a place like here in Paris and knew what the things here actually looked like. With color, I mean. Because, you know! It's the City of Love! It already looks majestic from what I could see in black and white. It’s making me curious how it looks like colorized." He sputtered, eyes a little hopeful as he recalled his grandfather’s voice in his head.</p><p>
  <em>You might even find your soulmate there!</em>
</p><p>The hope in his eyes were gone in a second. No, he thought. He couldn’t get his hopes up like that. <em>This is fine</em>, he convinced himself. <em>Black and white should also be fine. This is the way things have always been, anyway</em>.</p><p>Deep in thought, Yuu didn’t notice it when a bicycle from around the corner started losing its brakes, its rider blaring their horn at him. He didn’t hear the cacophony of voices that told him to watch out. He didn’t see the way the bicycle kept going towards his direction rapidly at a pace even the rider couldn’t control. In the blink of eye, there’s a<em>—</em></p><p>
  <em>Crash!</em>
</p><p>Yuu's first thought as he slowly fell, is that, he's thankful that he wore his camera straps before filming, otherwise it would've been broken by now. <em>That would've been expensive to replace, damn it. </em>The second one, he couldn’t even recall as he finally collided with the ground, falling butt-first before the rest of his body collapsed.</p><p>There’s a number of audible gasps in the background as he slightly moves his head from side to side. A bell chimed then, presumably from the bike that had run him over, and then there was a figure on top of him. His vision was getting blurrier by the minute.</p><p>"Hello?! Oh my God, hello?!?!? Are you okay?! Are you alive?! Hey?!?!?! Somebody help!!!"</p><p>Yuu’s hearing began to deteriorate. He could still make out a few sounds from the person above him, but they were slowly slurring, turning into mumbles and faint noises in his ears. He was starting to lose focus, disconnecting with the world around him, and then<em>—</em></p><p>And then, their hands touched.</p><p>Brown, the color of his soulmate's eyes, is the first and only color Yuu sees before he completely blacks out.</p><p>
  <em>You might even find your soulmate there!</em>
</p><p>It was just like Ojiisan had said...</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Where am I? </em>are the first words in Yuu's head the very moment he wakes up from his deep, undisturbed slumber. He opens his eyes only to get blinded by the lights which he could only describe as beaming</p><p><em>So bright.</em> <em>Why is it so bright?</em> <em>Am I dead?</em></p><p>His head aches in utter confusion.</p><p>Then, a flash of a memory takes him back to a few hours ago.</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?! Oh my God, hello?!?!? Are you okay?! Are you alive?! Hey?!?!?! Somebody help!!!"</em>
</p><p>"<em>Your hand is cold, shit!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god you're—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yuu could see brown. How he knew it was brown was thanks to his Ojiisan once telling him that brown felt grounding, warm, and cozy— the exact same feelings which bubbled within Yuu’s chest upon seeing his soulmate's eyes set on his own.</em>
</p><p>His consciousness leads Yuu to gasp and jump from his bed. He regrets his reflexes the moment he feels a sharp pain on his back, retreating almost as quickly as he had recoiled.</p><p>There's a shuffling of steps as he falls back. Yuu doesn’t make out the sound and only squints, then blinks. He raises his hand to his face instead, examining it carefully like a robot taking in his new environment for the first time.</p><p>An IV tube is attached to one of his veins. Peach is what he thinks is closest to the color of his skin. His veins, he'd like to say purple, or purplish green? He read enough books with names of the colors of different things in the past to be able to memorize them. Labeling them now sort feels like clockwork.</p><p><em>Oh my fucking God. It's happening. </em>His soulmate is here and he can finally see colors.<em> How is this real? </em>Is he dreaming? <em>How did it even—</em></p><p>He doesn't even notice the person approaching him while he’s absorbed in his own thoughts.</p><p>"Hello." A deep, resounding voice greets Yuu. He tilts his head to look at its source from the side rails of his hospital bed</p><p>The first thing he notices about him is the color of his shirt, dark and printed with what he can only guess as small plants in the middle, and then he thinks. (Greenis for nature, and in nature, there were plants. Plants were usually a color green, especially their leaves. Seeing as the plants on the other man's upper clothing were colored in a shade like the shirt itself, only darker, he supposes that it's the same color as well. Then, he observes his pants and coat, which almost match the colors of his brown eyes. He also had a scarf around his neck, colored in what he thinks is a mixture of red and yellow. That one must be orange.)</p><p>Everything feels new to him.</p><p>Twenty-five years of black and white deprived him of this, of the beauty of the world. Twenty-five years. It was certainly uch better than how they describe it in online articles or fantasy novels or even personal stories. <em>How could have I survived a life void of color like before?</em></p><p>He certainly gets why everyone had gushed about it when he was younger now.</p><p>He can't help it when a tear falls to his cheek once. All at once, his surroundings overwhelm him and before he knows it, he's already kind of crying.</p><p>It makes the stranger in the same room as him flinch in surprise. "Oh no, no, hey! Hey. Hello? Why are you crying? Oh my god. Are you okay? What am I gonna do— should I call the—" His voice is gentle, wavering with concern, hands flailing solely due to the fact that they don’t know where to console a slightly sobbing Yuu.</p><p>A hand to his wrist completely stops the taller man's ministrations. Yuu looks at him with a tear-stained face, despite the wetness of his eyelashes, the reddening of his cheeks, and even the occasional snot coming out of his nose, then squeezes it reassuringly. The other only heaves what is most likely a relieved sigh.</p><p>"You. You’re my soulmate.” Yuu proclaims, and it inspires the agreeing look on his soulmate’s face. “You’re the reason I see color now.” He sniffles, wiping one eye with the back of his finger. He chuckles shortly after. “Don’t worry, these are tears of joy. I’m grateful to have met you.”</p><p>Yuu can see how his soulmate’s shoulders sag, ridding himself of all the tension he’s been holding for a while now. He watches as the expression on his soulmate’s face turns into something that’s telling him that he feels the same way.</p><p>"I'm grateful to have met you too. I've been waiting for all this time, to find you."</p><p>"You have?" The other man nods at him. Yuu laughs, embarrassed for himself. "Wow... I'm so sorry. This’ll sound a little unfair, but I kinda stopped hoping after the first two years." His soulmate just shakes his head, smile still plastered to his face. "No, it's alright. I get that. I was on the brink of giving up a little while ago as well, but I guess that happens to the best of us."</p><p>"Cheesy as it might sound, but this must be the work of destiny, huh?" Yuu can only suggest.</p><p>The taller man titters and hums in agreement. Then, he makes a face which Yuu can only decipher as recognition, and guilt even. "Oh my God, by the way. I'm sorry I ran you over with my bike. Well, it was an accident but— yeah. I'm really sorry! You seemed like you were doing something important there."</p><p>The other man doesn’t notice when Yuu’s attention starts fleeting again, getting himself distracted and staring off the space between his right arm and waist, where a painting of a rose is plastered on the wall. (Red<em>, </em>the color of its petals. Green, the color of its stems and leaves. Grey<em>,</em> the color of the vase where the lonely rose rests.)</p><p>On the contrary, Yuu is quick to realize that his guest has stopped talking.</p><p>"No, yeah, yeah! I was actually filming for something, but you know. Accidents happen." Yuu chuckles nervously. "Happy accidents, for that matter."</p><p>His soulmate (it feels a little strange now, doesn't it, to finally be able to call someone as such?) follows with a small laugh. "Mhm. A really happy one, I think.”</p><p>There's a pregnant pause in between their conversation, his guest looking anywhere but Yuu's way.</p><p>"So..." Yuu breaks the silence first. He catches the other man's attention in a snap.</p><p>"I didn't really ask for your name..."</p><p>"Oh. Oh! Right. Of course!" Long Hair—that's what Yuu temporarily calls him in his head, only because it is the most noticeable feature of his—scratches his head and extends a hand to Yuu's free one.</p><p>"I'm Azumane Asahi." </p><p>Yuu stretches his hand in return, shaking it firmly with Asahi's own. Asahi's hands were warm, huge and steady against Yuu’s timid one, fairly damp with sweat. He voicelessly prays to the gods that Asahi doesn't take note of it.</p><p>"Nishinoya Yuu. Pleasure to meet you, Asahi-san."</p><p>"Ah, just Asahi is fine. Glad to meet you as well."</p><p>They exchange glances for a little while, Yuu grabbing the opportunity to examine Asahi further. The more Yuu scrutinizes his form, the more he finds him captivating.</p><p>He pays attention to Asahi's sculpted features; his slightly elongated face, which goes along with his chiseled jaw. The way his eyes hold a congenial feeling to them (<em>are his eyes like that with everyone else, or was it because he was looking at Yuu?)</em>.</p><p>Asahi seems to be doing the exact same thing. Just the thought of it makes Yuu's blood rush to his face, and he thinks it's because of self-consciousness. He has never felt like that before. Maybe it's their bond. Maybe it’s the fact that they’re both facing the person which fate had decided would be the one they’re going to spend the rest of their lives with.</p><p>(He hopes Azumane Asahi is worth getting hit by a bicycle for.)</p><p>A series of knocks interrupt them from the other side of the door. Asahi steps back from the bed, and the entrance creaks open to reveal a woman, perhaps around the same age as them, wearing a crisp, white laboratory coat over her scrubs.</p><p>"Mr. Nishinoya?" The doctor calls out. Both Yuu and Asahi greet her with a good morning, which she responded to right away. She makes her way to the room as she scans through the several pages on her clipboard, meddling with the IV fluid with practiced ease. She takes one last look at it before turning Yuu’s way.</p><p>"Well, I have to say, there weren’t any major injuries which you've sustained from the collision. Maybe a… couple few bruises and scrapes here and there, and a little back pain. Nothing that antiseptics and ice packs can’t fix. You should be discharged in..." The doctor looks at her wrist watch. "...An hour or less.” She finishes and nods once.</p><p>"Thanks for that, Doc." </p><p>She leaves them both on their own shortly after.</p><p>Yuu is the one to break the silence again.</p><p>"Well, you heard her."</p><p>Asahi nods, lips pursed. There's still a hint of worry in his eyes and a slight knot between his eyebrows, but he responds, nevertheless. "I'm really glad nothing extreme happened to you. I wouldn't know what to do if that happened. I don't even know what I'm going to do now to compensate for my carelessness." He rests a hand on his nape, shamefaced as he tilts his head down.. Yuu doesn't think he's supposed to be apologizing. After all, Yuu's the one who wasn't paying attention to him and his bicycle.</p><p>But now Asahi has brought up compensation and there's already an idea flying in Yuu’s head. </p><p>"Well, now that you've mentioned it, I think I know a way..."</p><p>Asahi looks at him. "You do?"</p><p>Yuu nods, a gentle smile in his face. "Do you trust me?"</p><p>Asahi doesn't bat a single eyelash.</p><p>"I do."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>An hour later into their stay at the hospital, a nurse arrives at Yuu's room to handle his discharge which had been approved by the doctor from the previous hour. Before that, however, Asahi bought him a snack, asserting that he needed something to fill his stomach since it's been hours since their sudden encounter, and he assumed Yuu might be hungry already. Yuu gladly accepted the gesture, stomach growling over the smell of hospital cafeteria bread and coffee.</p><p>It shouldn't have tasted <em>that </em>delicious, but it's often when he's hungry that Yuu's taste buds find just about any food item scrumptious. (For some reason, Asahi thinks it’s cute when he eats.)</p><p>They had talked about it then. To make up for the mishap he had caused Yuu, he and Asahi both agreed to spend the rest of the day together. Yuu insists it's a better icebreaker than accidentally inflicting damage in public to your soulmate.</p><p>"<em>It wasn't like I was going to decline, anyway." Asahi explains to him. "Who would the chance to get to know you, anyway?"</em></p><p>
  <em>Yuu shakes his head once. "I have no idea. If I were anybody else, I wouldn’t miss the chance to meet me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asahi chuckles at him. "See? So yeah. I'm going to spend the day with you. I'd love that. I'd love to know more about you since, you know," he points at the space between them with alternating fingers. "We're soulmates."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's nice. I'm glad we can agree on that, Asahi."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>About fifteen minutes past twelve, Yuu and Asahi leave the hospital completely. As they walk, he has to stop every few minutes to let his eyes adjust to the various colors there are. Yuu wonders why Asahi seems to be cool with it and asks him about it.</p><p>“I had enough time to process everything while you were passed out, you know. It’s really pretty. Wait, no. Pretty is a huge understatement. It looks miraculous out there that I almost started bawling right after we touched if not for the fact that I had to bring you to the hospital.” Yuu snorts, then asks, “Should I be apologizing, then?” Asahi briefly scrunches his nose, shaking his head. “No, no. Not really. I appreciate the sarcasm, though.”</p><p>Asahi leads them later the space where he parked his bicycle outdoors, Yuu standing awkwardly in front of him.</p><p>"Hey." The taller calls out to him. Yuu internally shakes himself and looks at Asahi. "You gonna stay there, sir? Do you not like my precious bicycle?"</p><p>Yuu rapidly shakes his head at Asahi. "No, of course I do! It's gorgeous." He claims as he slowly investigates the two-wheeler, taking in the sight of a toned-down red paint sprayed all over its frame. <em>But it's the same bicycle that ran me over, so...</em></p><p>The taller chuckles as he notices the look on the smaller's face and rides the saddle, bending his hand a little once he's completely planted to the ground to tap on the carrier seat behind him. "Don't worry, Yuu. It's not going to hurt you this time. Come on!"</p><p>The smaller complies, taking his seat and propping his feet firmly on both foot pegs. He's not sure where he should place his hands at all, so he settles them on the small space between him and the saddle.</p><p>"Hands on my hips, Yuu." Asahi commands as he feels the other's weight on the bike. Yuu's hands remain skeptical as they settle on his hips.</p><p>(Asahi ignores the way Yuu's warm hands incite the feeling of butterflies going crazy in his stomach.)</p><p>"Off we go."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>📹  20201010_03.MOV</p><p>🕛 12:35:24 PM</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, hold on. Let me... fix this real quick. Uhhhh..." There’s a shuffling noise that can be heard. It’s only a matter of time before the black screen turns into a blurry mix of red and white, and then Yuu appears on camera.</p><p>“Hey, guys! It’s Yuu again.” He greets, smiling at his audience. He checks his wristwatch on his left hand, positioned right where Asahi’s timer rests. “So, uh, a little time check. It’s thirty-five minutes past twelve now, a little over two hours since the last clip I filmed. You may be wondering why there’s quite a long gap between this clip and the one before this, but don’t worry! There’s someone I’d like you to meet, who will explain the situation carefully.” He stares at a space behind the camera and raises his hand to Asahi in a come-hither motion. Asahi is quick to comply, popping up behind Yuu in mere seconds.</p><p>“Hello, everyone!” Asahi waves to the camera before them. “My name’s Asahi.” Yuu brings the camera closer to him and tells him to take it, which the taller follows accordingly. Confused, Asahi looks at Yuu, who taps his bicep and mouths “My arm will get numb if I keep holding the camera up to capture your whole face”. Asahi understands immediately, chuckling as he holds a thumb up to Yuu’s way and proceeds to speak.</p><p>“Okay, so… Let me get this straight. I ran Yuu over with my bike two hours ago.”</p><p>“They’re going to hate you.” Yuu whispers, still audible. Asahi waves his hand defensively. “No, no! It wasn’t intentional. It was an accident, I promise!” Asahi holds a hand up next to his face and crosses his middle and pointer finger. “It’s very unfortunate that it was Yuu, of all people, that I hit—unintentionally, mind you—but at the same time, we’re pretty lucky.”</p><p>Yuu’s biting his lip to suppress the grin on his face now. “That’s right, you guys! Remember when I said it would be nice if I saw Paris in color? Well— it’s happening now! Asahi is my soulmate, everyone. I met my soulmate in Paris!”</p><p><em>I met my soulmate in Paris</em><em>, </em>Yuu repeats in his head. <em>In the City of Love, of all places. </em>He thinks his life is pulled straight out of a work of fiction right now.</p><p>(He may or may not be right about that.)</p><p>“Anyway, to make up for both lost time and the fact that he got me into an accident, I decided that Asahi and I spend the rest of the day together and feature him in my video!” Asahi hums in agreement as he stares at both of them from the lens. “As much as I wanna tell all of you more about what happened, both Asahi and I decided that we’re gonna keep some things personal, since it’s Asahi’s first time in this channel, but I’ll make sure to update you guys when we see some sights worth filming!” They wave at the camera in unison. “Goodbye!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>As it turns out, Asahi and Yuu are quite opposites, but also remarkably similar in different ways. Yuu establishes that fact as he takes a bite of his salad, listening to Asahi as he explains the reason why he came here from Tokyo in a cozy little restaurant they found during their bicycle ride. He thinks what luck it could be, how his soulmate lives in the same country as he does. For all Yuu knows, fate could have decided to make his other half from somewhere far away, and it could have greatly reduced the chances of them meeting each other.</p><p>But fate decided to pair him up with Asahi, and he was more than okay with that.</p><p>“I actually came here for a vacation, to stay away from work. It was getting pretty stressful in the company, and I desperately needed a breather.” Claims Asahi, digging deep in his soup of choice. “I chose Paris of all places for inspiration, too. I wanted something elegant for our next line, and I don’t know, Paris seems like a place that would strike someone as dripping with elegance, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Yeah, I get you.” Yuu agrees. With the clear crisp air and beautiful scenery accompanied by a plethora of stores built with minimalistic architecture, Paris made him feel sophisticated, a little like royalty. It wasn’t as thundering as the previous places Yuu visited (something he considered important when traveling is the amount of noise, since loud places for some reason made him feel more homey), but the ambiance is on another level of comfortable. The people are nice too, despite the hackneyed idea that French people aren't that approachable. (He learned that manners were important to them. Thank the gods for Beginners' Guide to Traveling books!)</p><p>In return, Yuu told Asahi about what brought him here in Paris, telling Asahi about the career he has made for himself, showing him a couple videos here and there, which left the older in astonishment as he absorbs the fact that his soulmate’s pretty much a famous influencer. Yuu waves him off, saying he didn't wanted to be branded as famous. Asahi still thinks he is, though, telling him that being famous isn't really that bad. It's also an indication that he's setting an example to his audience who avidly waits for his content, no matter how long they take to edit or upload.</p><p>Asahi's point is further proven when a lady in her forties comes up to their table, asking for Yuu's autograph, telling him how her daughter became inspired to travel because of his videos.</p><p>The older smirks at him, mouthing an "I told you so!" to Yuu's way.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a pleasant, mouth-watering meal of <em>filet de bœuf </em>(or beef tenderloin, top two out of three in Yuu's favorite beef cuts there is in the world) and rib-eye steak with fries and a chocolate mousse and iced tea for dessert and drinks (the taller insisted it's too early for alcohol), Asahi invites Yuu to check out the local stores from across the street, seeing that there were different jewellers, bookstores and boutiques that displayed their fall collection. Yuu, stuffed and tired from eating, pouts and thinks they haven't rested enough, but Asahi certainly likes fall and wants to check out whatever it was he wanted to check out, so Yuu complies.</p><p>"It'll be quick." Asahi said. "We're just going to window shop." He said, so Yuu doesn't understand why twenty-six minutes later, the former is giving him a small box. He doesn't understand why there's an anklet inside the box either, but he inspects it, watching how the silver of the angel wing pendant reflects against the afternoon sun. </p><p>
  <em>So this is how silver looks like on jewelry, then. Fancy, plain at first sight, but outstanding when coupled with light.</em>
</p><p>"You said we were just going to window shop." Yuu casts an accusatory glance to Asahi, and the latter reflexively licks his lips (the former sneaks a look), curling up into a smile. "I changed my mind when I saw that. It reminded me of you."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"You seem so... free, I guess? Liberating. Like you have the power to do anything you want and you're not going to let anyone stop you from doing it. It's the very first thing I thought about when I first saw you." It makes Yuu's eyebrows quirk in response.</p><p>"You first saw me plummeting down the middle of the road, Asahi."</p><p>"Yeah, and I thought you looked like a very free bird then. So, your point?" Yuu lets out half a cackle.</p><p>"Whatever makes you sleep at night." He replies, then adds. "Thank you for this."</p><p>"Consider this a peace offering. And, a remembrance!" Asahi exclaims.</p><p>Yuu shows him a warm broad smile and says, "I will."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They head to a museum later that afternoon.</p><p>Yuu suggested they walk this time, offering to take care of Asahi's bike as they stroll through the salubrious afternoon climate.</p><p>As they walk, they share a few things about themselves, discussing subjects they can, whether they were personal or mundane ones. Yuu has an amazing ability of turning the dullest of ideas into the most mind-boggling ones, and Asahi is exemplary at following through with it. Not a lot of people were able to do that with Yuu.</p><p>In the few hours of being with Asahi, Yuu was able to compare himself with his soulmate.</p><p>He's surprised to find out that both he and Asahi were products of a broken family. While such circumstances lead Yuu to grow up completely neutral towards the idea of soulmates and fate, Asahi had always believed in them. He had told himself that while his mom and dad were unfortunate for falling out of love, he didn't have to end up the same way they did. He reassured himself that things were going to be a lot greater for him and his soulmate. (He now thinks his reassurance to younger Asahi didn't go to waste. He and Yuu seem to be getting along well, so far.)</p><p>While Yuu was undoubtedly outgoing (it’s only fitting that he’s a YouTuber. He talks a lot, doesn't like to stay in his house a lot, has a lot to say about things from Asahi’s point of view), Asahi was quite the shy type. He didn’t seem that shy when trying to converse with him, but Yuu is aware of the mannerisms that indicate his embarassment. He tells Asahi there's no reason to be embarrassed when he's in front Yuu. After all, they were soulmates.</p><p>(How many times have they pointed that out today now?)</p><p>He also finds out that Asahi is a dog person. Yuu is grateful. He jokes that if Asahi had said otherwise, he would be leaving him alone by now.</p><p>"Glad I guessed that one right."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Later that day, at the museum, Yuu spots a painting, both depicting night and day in one frame. He examines the piece in his eyes, warm shades of red and orange blending seamlessly with cooler blue tones before his eyes.</p><p>"Beautiful." He whispers, magnetized by the countless details that were perfectly added to invoke emotion. </p><p>Yuu thinks Asahi's paying attention to the artwork in front of them, just like he is but the latter can only stare at the man next to him as he responds, "Yeah, beautiful.")</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last of their footsteps take both Yuu and Asahi into a snug evening bistro, a few blocks away from the hospital from earlier.</p><p>There, they bond over an order of cassoulet and red wine, admiring the dim lighting and relaxing ambiance of the small restaurant, silent as exhaustion seeps at every nook and cranny of their limbs from walking and sightseeing.</p><p>It's not an uncomfortable silence, though. It's verbal, but most certainly not emotional. Yuu thinks he can just feel how Asahi is feeling right now as reality dawns on both of them. The night was slowly coming to a close. Both Yuu and Asahi chew on their meal as slow as it could take, stealing glances from each other longingly.</p><p>In the span of a day, Asahi was able to make Yuu feel at ease—something not even a friend of four years could make him feel. It feels out of this world, and Yuu wants more. He wants to know more of Asahi, wants to make up for more lost time. He wants to replace twenty-five years of loss with another twenty-five years of laughter. </p><p>For some reason, Yuu feels the need to rush.</p><p>They both leave the establishment an hour later.</p><p>Asahi offers to take Yuu back to his hotel, then. Remaining silent, they walk side-by-side under the dark, starless sky. Not a lot of people are out by now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like most good things there are in the world, Asahi and Yuu's first meeting eventually had to come to an end.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's getting late." Asahi utters as they arrive at Yuu's location, checking the clock on his phone. It's already ten minutes past two in the morning. Yuu checks his own device to double check. He wanted to borrow somebody else's phone to triple check, too.</p><p>He really didn't want to let go of Asahi just yet.</p><p>So, he tries his luck. With his fingers crossed, he asks Asahi:</p><p>"Can't we stay a little longer? I honestly don't want this day to end just yet."</p><p>Asahi visibly shrinks before him. "About that..."</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. Was that too far?</em>
</p><p>Yuu is quick to retract his statement. "Wait! That's now how I meant. It's just, you were just... super fun to be with today, but if you don't want to stay it's fine! I'm not forcing you to stay with me. It's totally fine." </p><p>"Hey, no. That's not it, Yuu. I would really love to extend this whole— can I call this a date?" Asahi interrupts himself midway, and Yuu only nods. "Yeah. This date. Unfortunately, I have to go back to Japan in a few hours. I'm supposed to be back at work the day after tomorrow, and I can't afford getting fired from work if I'm absent." Yuu nods at the new knowledge, relieved. At least he knows it has nothing to do with him, or his social skills. That's a good thing to hear.</p><p>Then, an idea makes its way to his head again. Under an almost wrought post light, he fishes his phone out of his pocket in a whim, handing it to Asahi. The older is quick to take it, typing in his number before handing it back to Yuu.</p><p>"I'll keep in touch with you, Asahi."</p><p>"As you should be, Yuu."</p><p>Neither of them speak a word for a while. Yuu is moving back and forth, shifting the balance from the balls to the tips of his feet, while Asahi's hands remain in his back. His face is indecipherable, focused on the sight right before him.</p><p>It's only a moment before Asahi closes the gap in between them, gripping his shoulders just enough to hold him in place. Yuu shivers, gazes at Asahi with an eager pair of eyes. He can see himself through his soulmate's brown irises now.</p><p>Asahi ends up bowing down to plant a kiss onto Yuu's forehead. His right hand comes up to tread the hair at the back of his neck, tickling Yuu a little, and pulls him into a tight hug (Yuu doesn't want him to let go. For some reason he's afraid to just let him go.) before he whispers "Goodbye, Yuu."</p><p>The taller releases him before he could make a response. He's starting to walk away now, facing away from Yuu. Then, there's one last question coming from the latter.</p><p>"We have time, right?"</p><p>Asahi only looks at him, confused at first. Then, a fond smile appears on his face.</p><p>"Yeah. We have time."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yuu recalls resting soundly that night, thankful for the lack of intervention in his sleep, though he supposes it would've been much, much better if the figure of a certain man he wishes to see appeared in his dreams.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Yuu wakes up the very next day, he's back to seeing the world in black and white.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>https://www.theparisiantimes.fr</p><p>
  <strong>7 DEAD, 43 SURVIVE AIRPLANE CRASH ON FLIGHT TO TOKYO</strong>
</p><p>via The Parisian Times — October 11, 2020 (10:54:23 AM)</p><p>
  <em>Seven were found dead and forty-three survived on a plane crash this morning at around 7:54 AM. Said aircraft was reported to be an eleven-hour flight from Paris, France to Tokyo, Japan. There are no exact information regarding the location of the crash, but authorities on the scene are quick to identify the deceased victims, including three French, two American, one Indonesian, and one Japanese citizens. The survivors are said to be rescued as of 8:31 AM at a local hospital. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>More information will be updated following the investigation of the case. Please stay tuned.</em>
</p><p><em>Want more news updates from The Parisian Times? <strong><span class="u">Click here</span></strong></em> <em>to subscribe.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ah! i hope you liked it! :") there ends my asanoya week 2020 journey!! waaaah, thank you so much. if you'd like, you could hit me up on twitter (fubukies)! i will be posting more work soon teehee</p><p>p.s. i would like to thank two special people,,, gem and quennie!! they were the ones who became my support system throughout this week, who had endured me talking about my writing dilemmas... hehe mahal ko kayo both :p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>